Lapis Lazuli
by Biter Raygun
Summary: Ruri and Ryouta are running away from a fate of separation. Living on the streets of Tokyo, they find solace in Shiratori Reiji. But when Ryota happens to meet an exorcist, he offers them a chance to escape. With reluctance from Ruri, and eagerness to get rid of Reiji from Ryouta, will meeting the Okumura's change their lives for the better?


I know I should be updating Celestial Bride... I will... soon...

I wrote this up a month ago and just finished it tonight... perhaps a possible new story?

All of these chapters will be based off of random prompts to help my brain juices flow.

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

_**Curtain**_

* * *

He is a curtain.

He is silk-smooth and wine colored, with a hidden passion embroidered into his persona.

He closes his windows away from the eyes of prying strangers.

He denies sunlight because he, too, is pale.

Like me.

He fears he will be burned.

He is my little brother, Ryouta.

I live for him.

And he alone.

A ten year old boy shouldn't have to grow up as quickly as he had. A ten year old shouldn't know how to mask his emotions and how to shut off society. A ten year old should be going out to birthday parties every other weekend with his friends, trading pokemon cards with every nerd he knew, laughing and running around outside on a playground during recess.

Not my brother.

He was a curtain, and that's the way he liked it.

But that doesn't mean that I had to.

I hate the porcelain look he gives other people. I hate the practiced vernacular and the way that his voice was already squeaking with the beginning phases of puberty.

He wasn't supposed to be growing up this fast.

I ran my fingers through his greasy brown tresses whilst his breathing was calm and slow in my lap. When was the last time we were able to take a shower? I lifted my arm and inhaled, wincing as a result. A week, at most. I scratched at a pustule hiding beneath my own grease caked fringe, successfully popping it and wiping the juice on my pant leg. Not a particularly attractive habit for a young lady, but what the fuck did it matter anymore?

Ryouta and I have been homeless for about two years now. Why? Well, let's just say our parents aren't in the picture and keep it at that. Of course, we have other relatives who would have been willing to take us in, though considering we had no idea who they even were, and that they were more or less distant cousins. We had no way of contacting them at the time, and we would have been put in the foster system. My one friend was placed in the foster system, and he was always being transferred from place to place. He said it was hell, and I believed him, hearing some of the stories he told me from the different people who tried to raise him. I didn't want a life like that for Ryouta, and figured, hey, why not live on our own?

I dropped out of school and got a job to rent an apartment. Soon, though, the police found out where we were, and we had to run out of there quick, with just the clothes on our backs. Naturally, this isn't what I wanted for him, or for myself. And I regretted ever doing it ever since then, but there was no turning back now.

Ryouta stirred in my lap, sitting up slowly beside me. He reached under the scratched lenses of his spectacles to rub the sand from his eyes. The sea foam color of his irises stuck out in sharp contrast with the dry patches that lined his lids. Our mom used to treat it with these special herbal oils that she made, considering it used to break out all over his face and knees. The rash didn't start to come back until a few days ago. Lack of bathing would do that too.

"What time is it?"

I shrugged, scratching my head and looking up at the pink streaks across the clouds. "I take it it's about six or seven. We're a bit away from the city streets. No clocks, so I can't know for sure." He nodded, glancing around the gated alley. "If you're wondering where we are, this is the opposite side of the district, so the hideout is a bit a ways off. We're gonna have to sneak back as best we can to avoid a cop."

He shivered a little, unraveling his oversized checkered scarf from his shoulders and swinging it around his neck a couple of times. I smiled, taking my beanie and stuffing it over his matted mess of hair. He winced, blinking up at me. "You're gonna to get sick if you don't bundle up. I'll share my scarf with you."

I laughed, patting his head. "I'll be okay 'till we get there. Shiratori's probably worried sick about us. Just worry about yourself for now."

He grumbled, popping the collar on his petty coat. "I could say the same to ya."

Ryouta had a habit of using slang, which came from living out in Tokyo at a young age. Living under the wing of a bunch of city delinquents wasn't much of a helper either. Shiratori Reiji happened to chance upon fucking with my little bro one day, and when I kicked his ass he oddly enough took a liking to me. Something about liking a frisky girl or whatever... I didn't really like him all that much, but pretending to be his bestie had its perks. Especially considering the kid was loaded.

You could say I was using him, but...

...okay, yeah, I was using him.

But the asshole deserved it for picking on Ryouta.

And he was reliable.

I took Ryouta's hand in mine, pulling my hood over my head and darting down the block. Luckily today there was a lot of traffic, so police cars wouldn't be able to get to us. With a flick of his wrist he managed to swing the scarf around his face and pocket his glasses so that he wouldn't be recognized.

We weaved our way through the cars, watching carefully for police cars. So far so good. Turning west on the Shuto Express way, we melded into a crowd of business people who didn't seemed all too concerned with us, or the photos of our faces stapled to street posts. 'Course, the photos were a few years old, and we looked quite a bit different since then. For example, in the photos, Ryouta hadn't yet had his glasses, and his hair was cropped short, not past his chin as it was now. I was wearing my own glasses (now broken and in a dumpster somewhere), and my hair was pulled into a straight pony tail. Not in their natural, messy curls.

I saw the bus for Chiyoda-ku pull up to the curve, picking up the pace and dragging Ryouta behind me. "O-Oi, Ruri, slow down! My legs are ten freakin' times shorter than yours you know!"

I grinned, yanking him ahead to run beside me. "Nonsense! Give it a few years, you're gonna shoot up in no time, just like I did." He bit his lip, cussing lightly under his breath before picking up his pace, his breath heaving in sharp breaths. The 'lil fatass was goin' strong. That's what he got for surviving on sweets.

We hopped onto the bus quickly slipping in plastic yen coins that we found in a board game while dumpster diving a few weeks back. Luckily the bus driver's forehead was fat enough to droop over his eyes and block his vision. On second thought, maybe we should have waited for another bus... Then again, the odds of some random obese city driver crashing his bus because his forehead was fat were extremely slim...

We took a window seat, and I looked over at Ryouta. I rubbed his back while he wheezed for air. Luckily I convinced Shiratori to get him an inhaler. I kept it on me at all times, just incase. I stuck the tube in his mouth and instructed him to suck in the oxygen while I pressed down on the button. Ryouta pushed it away after a few puffs, and smiled up at me.

"Thanks, Ruri."

I smiled in return.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

"Well now, ain't this touching? Don't be hoggin' all of Ruri's attention, eh, kid?"

I snapped my head up and came face to face with a shark-like grin and several silver facial piercing.

"Sh-Shiratori!" He took me by the hand and yanked me up from beside Ryouta, nearly causing me to knock him into the already crowded Aisle. I noticed the heated glare he gave the older boy, and silently pleaded with him to bear with it. After all, if not for Shiratori, our asses would have been grass already.

Shiratori suddenly sniffed loudly, then cringed and took a step back, holding his nose. "Pyew. You stink, babe. Need a lift back to my place? My folks are outta town again, you could use the shower real quick, borrow one of my jackets." His cronies were slowly worming through the people on the bus, glaring at anyone who dared to cross them.

Ryouta snorted, standing up and crossing his arms at him. "We'll just hit the community baths on our way back to the garage. Really, it's no-" he cried out when I slammed my heel on his toes. I beamed and stood on my tiptoes to sell my act.

"You're so nice, Shiratori-kun! I'm glad to have you around~!"

This kid was such a sucker when it came to girls. He could act as horribly as he wanted, and still got flustered around me. His cheeks were rose, as he stuttered to get his sentence out. "Haha, no shit? Glad you think so, babe."

The buss halted when he reached over one of the passengers heads to pull the string. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lead me off, his thugs following quickly behind, nearly separating Ryouta and I. I looked over my shoulder and grabbed his hand, yanking him to my side. He frowned heavily at his feet.

He really hated Shiratori. The two of them were complete opposites in everything they did. Maybe that was why Shiratori tormented him so often. That, or he just was bothered that there was a more important man in my life.

* * *

We walked down the street in, well, mostly silence. Everyone was quietly listening to Shiratori rant about something, save for Ryouta and I. I was focusing on his freezing hands, clasping my warm one. He was angry. Whenever he was angry, his hands grew cold and clammy. They made me uncomfortable.

A few turns through some ritzy apartment buildings and we were at his parent's hotel, where the Shiratori's lived on the penthouse level. He bid goodbye to his cronies, who left for the less extravagant hotel next door, an associate of Shiratori enterprises. He took Ryouta and I to the elevators, to the top floor, and into his living quarters.

We had been there numerous times to either spend nights or to get washed up. The whole area was vast, and mansion-like. He released his arm from my shoulder, taking my hand and leading me in further.

"C'mon babe, you first."

I frowned and looked back at Ryouta. He looked like he could use it more that me. I stepped over to him and ushered him forward, earning an awkward glance. "You go before me, Ryouta. When you're all finished I'll hop in after and give you a haircut. Okay?"

He frowned, tossing his scarf and coat on the couch and handing my hat back. He glanced over his shoulder at me, eyes blank and cold, before turning towards the bathroom and shutting himself in. He wasn't happy with me. I felt my heart twist.

Shiratori's arms snaked around my waste from behind, pulling me into his chest. "Hey. What's say after you clean up a bit, we have a little fun? You and me, we haven't had any alone time in a while, right? Last time you chickened out on me, left me feelin' pretty lonely..."

One of his hands caressed my abdomen, pulling me in close, the other reaching for my right breast for a nice coping. I felt the blood rush to my head and my senses dull slightly under the lull of his touch. Yeah, I may not have liked him that much, but I was still a teenage girl. Things like this got to me when it came to Shiratori and hormones.

I felt a whisper of moist air brush against my neck, warming my ears and causing me to stumble. Shiratori chuckled in such a nauseating manner that it woke me up from the trace and gave me the will to gently push him away.

"Look, I haven't showered in a week, I'm all smelly and grimy. I don't even know what I have on me anymore. Let me freshen up first and then we'll talk."

To be honest, though physical contact was a wonderful pleasure, I didn't like getting too caught up in it. Especially with him. But I did what I had to. Sometimes, like tonight, I had to brave it and throw myself all over him to get my way, and to keep a safe haven for Ryouta and I.

He snorted, turning me around and half-shoving me into a sitting position on the couch. His hands came to rest on either side of my head, while he made sure to put his knee conveniently between my thighs. I had to look away from him, out of fear or embarrassment, I wasn't sure. I think it was both.

"Look at me."

I squeezed my eyes shut, head going dizzy again from how velvety his voice sounded.

"Ruri. Look at me."

His fingers caressed one of my dirty tresses, carefully placing it behind my ear. He breathed slowly in my ear again, before lowering his head to kiss the tip of my jaw. I let out a small squeak, feeling his lips curl against my neck.

He moved his knee up, sliding me onto it so that I was straddling him. I tried to move again, but he grabbed my arms, holding me there in a semi-painful grip.

He spun around on the couch so that he would be sitting, holding me up and starring at me with his beady grey eyes. They were stone cold as always, but there was another emotion in them that I couldn't place...

When I gave up and decided to kiss back, he threw me down on the couch, pouncing on top of me with so much force he knocked the wind out of me. I didn't even have time to react before he had my hands pinned and he was wrestling to get my mouth open with his tongue. I was shaking. The thrill of what was coming and the chill that was rattling my bones were overwhelming.

I heard the shower stop, but it took me a bit to realize that Ryouta was done.

This had to stop. Fast. He would see us and get even angrier with me than he already was. But I couldn't just shove Shiratori off and say no. His family was so powerful, and he was our only hope of survival. If I opposed him, who knew what he would do? The kid was a lose canon, and acted on his emotions and the spur of the moment.

I tried to fumble for excuses while his hands were busy under my hoodie.

"I-I still need to take a shower! I haven't showered in a week, I'll stink! I haven't brushed my teeth!"

His lips crashed down on mine again.

"Don't care."

"Shiratori, Ryouta!"

"My name is Reiji. I wanna hear you say it."

I froze, whipping my head in the direction of the bathroom, where I heard a towel drop and Ryouta curse as he fumbled around.

"Shiratori, Please-"

His eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Say it."

The lock clicked.

"Reiji, knock it off!"

I don't know where it came from, but I suddenly found the courage to shove him off of me and back into the other side of the couch. Ryouta stumbled out, hair still dripping, with a red bathrobe that nearly fit him perfectly. It must have belonged to Shiratori's younger brother.

I jumped up immediately, grabbing Ryouta's hand and dragging him back into the bathroom, locking the door and shutting it. I couldn't stop panting. The fear and the shock were too great. I felt my legs buckling where I stood. Ryouta's face was disturbingly calm.

"What happened while I was in the shower, Ruri."

No question. A lucid statement. A command; he knew.

I quickly tossed my hair up into a messy bun and opened the second drawer of the counter to grab a pair of scissors and a comb. I took a step towards him, but he grabbed the items out of my hands and threw them back in, slamming the drawer shut.

"Like shit I'm letting you near me with sharps while you're shaking like that."

"Watch your mouth!"

We starred at each other long and hard. Again, his face was placid and smooth, like a drawn curtain. And I was still pale, as always. Minus the hot red flush in my cheeks that I could see very well in the mirror.

"Ruri. I won't mess with your private life. But if he's pulling shit with you, he'll answer to me."

I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't even think to correct him for cursing again. "You think he's afraid of a ten year old, Ryouta? He'll kill your ass before you even have time to blink. You don't need to worry about anything, I'm the big sister here, let me take care of you. You have no business taking care of me. You said so yourself... you weren't gonna mess with my private affairs... Besides… Reiji isn't so bad. He's actually really nice. He didn't have to take us in, you know."

"That's because he likes having an eff buddy. But, again, it's your private life."

I was silent for a few moments. Ryouta had the amazing ability to see through everything. He wasn't naïve. And that was another thing that I really hated.

He shook his head and opened the bathroom door, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Whatever, I said I don't want a hair cut. Frig off already, you're not mom."

I spun around to ask him what the hell he was talking about when I noticed Shiratori not far from the door, glaring daggers at him. He glared right back.

"Third room to the right, like usual?"

Shiratori snorted, stalking up to me. "Don't get cheeky, brat."

Once Ryouta had disappeared down the hall again, my heart rate plummeted.

"Hey, c'mon... I'm sorry about that. I got a little carried away in the heat of the moment... ya know?"

I crossed my arms and held my breath in an attempt to prevent shaking. I felt so cold.

"Anyway, I'll see ya when you're done. Oh, and don't bother putting on a robe. When you're done... come into my room, with just the towel. You won't be needing much else, after all."

He pressed a rough kiss to my temple, smirking all the while, as he stalked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I quickly threw off my clothes, hopping into the shower and turning the water all the way until it was scalding hot. From there, I sank to the floor, grabbed my knees, and cried.

I hated this. I hated our life. I wanted to give Ryouta the best life possible, but all I was doing was making him more miserable. I was being so selfish... Using Shiratori for our own personal benefit... Going against everything that Ryouta and I both stand for...

Then again, if it would keep us alive, what other choice do I have?

I worked up the nerve to stand and grab the bottle of shampoo, scratching the grime off of my scalp as I contemplated how to get us out of this mess…

* * *

Shiratori was laying back on the bed, legs crossed and arms folded behind his head, looking rather relaxed. When I opened the door a crack to check to see if he was sleeping, he motioned me to come in, freeing his hand.

I had practiced many times until I had mastered an air of seduction to put on when I was with him. I had to make it seem like I really really liked him. I had to make it seem like I enjoyed the rough sex and looking into his eyes. I hated it. But he was too stupid to really see that.

I carefully stepped in, smiling the porcelain smile that rivaled Ryouta's on a regular basis. My hair was brushed straight, with only a few curls springing up from the thick mass. The towels were so short, it was a wonder how his mother fit into them. Then again, she was a relatively short woman. I was taller than most.

The towel was tucked tightly at my chest. I held the top in place for a sense of security. He slowly got up, stalking over to me and shutting the door behind me. I kept my eyes on my feet. God know

"Ahh. Nice. White really suits you, you know? Not all that fitting, but still~."

"Phah. Pervert."

He barked out a short laugh, scratching at his stomach. "You always make jokes like this. C'mon, seriously though. Are you nervous or something?"

He was mocking me. The only time that I was really nervous was the first time. After that it was relatively easy. Because contrary to what Mom and Dad used to tell me, sex really wasn't that big a deal. I still felt dirty when I thought about it, but actually doing it served as a reminder of how difficult it really was. I tried to keep that mindset as I released the towel and draped my arms around his shoulders.

I felt myself suddenly being slung over his shoulder, and dropped roughly on the bed, only to have him pounce on top of me again, his grin twisted and filled with a sick excitement.

"Sorry, I'll try to go easy on you. But we haven't done this in a while, so it may be a bit difficult. Though I'm sure you feel the same way."

I pushed the smile and strained to curve it further.

"Do whatever you like, Shiratori-kun. I'm all yours."

His lower half rubbed harshly against mine, making me gasp from the pain the rough texture of his jeans caused.

"Reiji. Say it."

I lifted my head to whisper in his ear.

"I'm all yours, Reiji."

And as I helped him strip and we continued with our transaction, I couldn't help but think about Ryouta in the next room, wondering if he could hear us. If I was just torturing him further. But Shiratori, despite how harshly he was handling me at the moment, made sure to be quiet. I couldn't help but respect him for that much.

So, like my little brother, I drew a curtain, wine coloured and smooth, as I whispered Reiji's name into the late hours of the black abyss.


End file.
